fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 153
Song Of The Stars is the 153rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on October 20, 2012. Synopsis Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the returning members of Fairy Tail decide to use their remaining time to train in order to make up for being absent during the last seven years. The members of Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Carla are accompanied by Jet and Droy to the beach to train. However, the group gets distracted and begins to relax, swimming in the water, building sand castles, eating and sunbathing, much to Jet and Droy's dismay. Meanwhile the other members of Fairy Tail are seen going to other destinations. That afternoon, the group splits up to train. Lucy summons Capricorn in order to help her remedy her weakness, the lack of Magic during critical moments. Lucy seems to be doing well at first, doing what her Spirit instructs her to do, but soon collapses out of exhaustion. While Lucy regains her breath, Capricorn tells her that her mother also underwent the same training she is doing in order to improve her Magic. When she is able to talk, Lucy begins to talk to Capricorn about the Magic of One, the source of all Magics, the thing that Hades was longing to get. Lucy tells Capricorn that, after hearing her mother talk about it, she thinks that all Magic originated from Love. Capricorn smiles at Lucy, happy with her explanation. Throughout the beach, the other members are training. Gray, Juvia and Erza are practicing their Magic by themselves, Levy is helping Wendy read the notes given to her by Porlyusica while Happy encourages Natsu as he sprints through the beach with two big tires tied to his waist. That night, the girls decide to bathe at the hot spring. As the group relaxes, Lucy points to the stars and the group begins to wonder what the other members were doing, wondering if they were looking at the sky just like them. Lucy then decides that she will put more effort into training. After a successful first day of their training, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Juvia and Carla are confident that they still have enough time to upgrade their Magical power and catch up with the world. As Lucy talks to Happy about the remaining time for them to train. Virgo suddenly appears, telling Lucy about an emergency. Virgo informs the group that the Celestial Spirit World is facing a crisis of destruction and asks them to accompany her to save it. Natsu immediately agrees to go, saying that they are friends. Virgo, in order to allow them access to the Celestial Spirit World, gives the group some Celestial clothes and summons a Magic Circle that transports the group to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving Jet and Droy in the human world to wait. The group arrives at the Celestial Spirit World and finds themselves standing in front of a giant archway. The group is then welcomed by the Celestial Spirit King. Lucy steps forward and asks him about the crisis but the Celestial Spirit King chuckles and welcomes the group back from their seven year sleep, announcing the start of the party and leaving the group dumbfounded. The Celestial Spirits welcome the group and reveal that the crisis was all a ruse to give them an excuse to summon them to the Celestial Spirit World and that they will never be able to enter it again. The group then begins to party with numerous Celestial Spirits joining in. Gray and Wendy greet Loke and Horologium while Juvia is approached by Aquarius, who begins to belittle her for not having a boyfriend. Elsewhere, Levy is admiring all the new books and is pleased to learn that Crux is willing to give one to her as a gift. Meanwhile, Happy and Carla are approached by Plue and numerous other Nicolas. While Erza is getting admired by Taurusfor her beautiful body, Natsu treats himself to some food, only to stop when he realized that he's eating crab and lamb in front of Aries and Cancer. Elsewhere, Lucy and Gray are admiring the Celestial Spirit World and are pleased to learn that they are the first to be invited there. Lyra then begins to play her harp while the group bonds with the other Celestial Spirits. Hearing Lyra's song, Lucy remembers her father and Michelle and begins to cry out of joy, telling everyone that she loves them. After the party, the group prepares to leave, with all the Spirits promising to be excellent partners and asking the others to look after Lucy. Natsu and Gray, however, are preparing to return to training, thinking that they still have three months left. However, Virgo informs the two that time is different when you're in the Celestial Spirit World. The two are happy to hear this, thinking that one year at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to one day at the human world. However, Virgo tells them that it's the opposite, one day at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to three months at the human world, leaving the group dumbfounded as they are transported back the the human world. The group is then welcomed back by Jet and Droy who inform them that they only have five days remaining until the Grand Magic Games. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events None Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Molding Magic (造形魔法, Zōkei Mahō) **Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)) *Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) *Aera (翼, Ēra) *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō) **Summoned the Goat, Capricorn Spells used *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) *Water Cubes Abilities used *Swimming *Inter-dimensional Transportation Weapons used *Magic Swords Items used *Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane) *Magic Staffs *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key *Celestial Clothes *Harp Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Lucy has no idea where the rest of the Tenrou Team went for training. *The anime omitted the scenes of Erza relaxing and Lucy teasing Levy. *The anime featured elaborated training methods from Natsu and Juvia. *While the Fairy Tail members were all gazing at the stars that night, the manga had Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Juvia in the spa, which also led to getting peeped at by Natsu, Gray, Jet and Droy. In the anime, the ladies were in their robes. *While Lyra was singing and everyone was getting along, Wendy was styled with a different hairdo in the manga while in the anime, it remained the same. *While Lucy was reminiscing her father during the song, she also recalled the events with "Michelle Lobster". Navigation